


Kid-Friendly? Not In My V3 Server!

by bittercrimed



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cursed Chatrooms, F/F, F/M, GUESS WHAT THE INSPIRATION ISISJSISISIISI, Humor, Like, M/M, MIU - Freeform, Regret From The Author, System Made By Miu, also sorry i swear a lot, and most of them are pointless, chatfic, continuing my sentence, dont group me with miu tho, fuck everything, fuck so many tags, glares at kodaka, i love yonaga chabs and yumeno but, looks at the chaos family, made this system, miu is loved, oma spelled as ouma, read them theyre better than this, regret from v3, ship tag will be added but im fucking lazy as hell so, so they all have character arcs here, they dont get enough love, unlike most of my ANGSTY FUCKING FICS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed
Summary: Iruma quickly realizes that this chatroom was a mistake.Just kidding, Iruma realized that she loves everyone in this goddamn family. Kudos to her own invention!





	Kid-Friendly? Not In My V3 Server!

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes were made tm (because im too lazy to copy and paste it)

Heya! To make sure this doesn’t get deleted (along with all my tags), this is a placeholder chapter. When I’ll actually start posting? I don’t know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 


End file.
